


冬夜

by miuse



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuse/pseuds/miuse





	冬夜

　　“Charles，我回来了。”Eric将门外的风雪锁上，转身把脚伸进灰色的棉拖里，习惯性一回家先喊一声爱人的名字——也许还不能叫家，这只是他们在大学旁租的房子。

　　“今天你做饭。”Charles的回应从书房里模糊的传来，Eric猜想大概是他们系的那个老学究又给这位好学生布置了一个新的课题。

　　把大衣挂好，Eric走去拉开了厨房的冰箱门。他扫了一眼可用的食材，扭头大声的向冲书房喊话，“一个好消息和一个坏消息，你先听哪一个？”

　　“坏消息。”Charles毫不犹豫的回答。

　　“不，先讲好消息。”Eric关上冰箱门走进书房，从背后整个圈住在资料堆里埋头苦干的Charles，俯身亲了亲他的脸颊。“好消息是我做牛排的技术一如既往的棒。”

　　“那么听来坏消息大概是没有牛排了。”Charles停下笔，侧头和Erik交换了一个温柔的吻。

　　“不按剧本来的小坏蛋，你抢了我的台词。”Eric叼着Charles的耳垂轻轻磨蹭，“不止牛排，冰箱就像被人洗劫一空了，我想我们只能点个外卖。”

　　“外卖不健康，Eric。”Charles把自己从对方的臂弯里挣了出来，继续书写，“你可以去超市买点食材。”

　　“在一个寒冷的冬季傍晚？迎着冷风和大雪？我才刚刚回来呢，你就不心疼我？”Eric用歌剧性夸张的语调控诉，假装委屈的看着那双天蓝色的眼睛。

　　“好吧，我想我拒绝不了你，你眼睛的灰绿像山崖的青松。”Charles笑着摇了摇头，仰头去吻爱人因俯视而低垂的眼睑。

　　Eric被这种湿热而瘙痒的感觉逼得向后仰了仰，笑着用手点了点Charles纤长的眼睫，“明明你才是爱神之眼的拥有者，介意告诉我你是偷了哪一片海的颜色吗？因为我快要在里头溺毙了。”

　　“天，你去哪偷学的情话。”Charles也笑了起来，他们又交换了一个吻。

　　于是最终还是点了外卖，并且给冒雪送餐的外卖小哥多了一倍的小费。然后他们一边交谈着今天学校的那场辩论赛，一边慢悠悠的用餐，饭后还都洗了个舒服的热水澡。换好棉质睡衣的Eric一个人坐在沙发上看电视，而Charles还想再和资料死磕一会儿。

　　这种感觉挺不习惯的，Eric随便转了一个台，思绪却不在上面。只是今天而已，他已经开始怀念Charles把头枕在他大腿上的力度了。他们会窝在一起欣赏旧电影，互相喂对方薯片或水果，有时兴致来了也会在昏暗的灯光中来一场火辣的性爱——一般不会，沙发太小了，施展不开。

　　Shit，Eric在心里痛骂，思维过于扩散让这点时间更难熬了，他看了一眼墙上的电子钟 21:46 。考虑到Charles明早八点的课，也许现在去还来得及索要一场美妙的性爱？

　　想不如做，Eric的人生格言之一 。他走进书房，脚步声似乎惊动了奋笔疾书的Charles。可惜对方只是顿了顿，眼神仍专注的盯着电脑屏幕，没有半点分给Eric英俊的脸 ，仿佛屏幕里不是新的课题而是引发了特洛伊战争的海伦。

　　冷静，Eric对自己说，你都已经吃过猫的醋了，你不能连课题的醋也吃，那太不Eric了。他挑眉凑到Charles耳边放哑声线，“Charles，保存一下文档好吗？”

　　Charles承认自己完全无法抗拒低哑的德国口音，那太犯规了。等他深吸一口气回过神来，自己已经遵从了对方的指令。

　　“你干什么？”Eric伸手关上电脑，Charles才慢半拍地问道。

　　“你。”Eric把Charles打横抱起，走向卧房，笑着打趣，“我记得某人说过喜欢三晚一次的规律性生活？你的男朋友很乐意为你效劳。”

　　“听起来拒绝没什么好处。”Charles被放到柔软的被褥上，他单手勾着Eric的脖颈咬对方的喉结，又用冰凉的鼻尖去蹭裸露在松垮衣领中的锁骨。

　　Charles把头埋在Eric肩窝里，用力嗅了嗅，突然仰头笑了起来，“你用了我的沐浴露？”

　　“大概？”Eric细密的亲吻在眉骨到鼻尖梭巡，格外流连在那几颗可爱的雀斑上。

　　“绝对是。”区别于对方惯用的冷香调，Charles的沐浴露要偏甜调一些，放在Eric身上……Charles笑着咬上爱人的唇舔弄齿列，上帝，他可真是可爱透了。

　　Eric更加激烈地回吻着，用粗糙的舌苔去剐蹭敏感的上颚，又勾住对方的舌头纠缠，交换津液。把Charles逼得气喘吁吁脸色潮红才大发慈悲地转移阵地，轻咬他的耳廓，揉捏柔软的后颈。Charles喘息着轻笑，推搡着躲开，一把把Eric扯倒在床上。

　　Eric没反应过来事态，刚翻过身坐到床沿上就惊讶地看见Charles咬着自己睡裤的面料扯下，“Charles？”Eric的声音更哑了，语气里带着询问。

　　“试试？”Charles笑着冲他挤挤眼，隔着内裤轻薄的面料用舌头描绘出对方的轮廓，语气居然还该死的无辜。

　　嘶，Eric抽了一口气，下身已然硬的发疼。他们还没试过这种情趣，仅存的理智里他低低的回答，“那就试试。”

　　得到了肯定的回答，Charles咬着扯开最后的遮掩，充血的性器弹出来拍到他脸上，留下一道水痕。他笑着去舔弄顶端冒着少许清液的孔洞，故意轻轻的咬了咬铃口敏感的内壁，笑着瞟了一眼爽得直抽气的Eric才结结实实的含住了肉刃。

　　尺寸问题，Charles没办法完全含住，不过他灵巧的舌头，和时不时轻咬的贝齿足够弥补。他用舌尖轻轻戳刺着马眼，手上不忘把玩着沉甸甸的囊袋，抬眼时眼底流露出几分狡黠，用力地吮了吮。

　　艹，这个有着白皙肌肤天蓝瞳孔的家伙，是一个披着天使皮囊诱惑世人堕落的魔鬼。Eric由衷的感叹着，情难自禁的把手指穿过对方的发丝按住后脑，胯部耸动着操弄柔软湿热的口腔。

　　太深了，Charles眼角泛着些许水光光，生理性的缩紧喉头，没几次就让对方缴了械。Eric急忙抽了出来，一股股的白灼喷溅而出，Charles用手指沾了无可避免溅在脸上的部分，挑逗的舔舐干净，还要不依不饶的追问，“为什么不射在里面？”

　　“我比较喜欢射进别的地方。”Eric把Charles抱上床，拥了满怀。他们接吻，半扯着解开对方睡衣的纽扣，像是缓了肌肤饥渴症一般迫切的抚摸对方。

　　Charles偏爱对方腹部线条利落的肌肉，而Eric，他偏爱爱人毫无保留的所有。吻夹杂着啮咬在Charles的锁骨徘徊了一会儿，然后长久的在乳首流连。Eric带着薄茧的手握住了Charles半硬的性器轻柔的撸动，又间或不怀好意的重重揉捏一把，逼迫着更加动人的甜腻喘息从Charles喉间流出，绯红了眼角。

　　没一会儿Charles修剪整齐的指甲就在Eric的背后留下几道白痕，Eric把亲吻印在对方的脚踝，一路吻到敏感的大腿内侧，又轻轻碰了碰发泄后疲软的性器。他耐心地等待着Charles度过不应期，直到耳边传来一声催促才拿过床头的润滑剂，倒了些用手心捂热。

　　润滑剂在手里发出的咕叽水声让Charles耳朵发热，忍不住轻踩着Eric的肩膀推了推，再次催促，“快点Eric，别磨磨唧唧的。”爱人的直白让Eric闷笑不止，他空出一只手把乱踩的脚抓住，逐个亲了亲柔软的指头才好好的盘到腰上，又细细按压了一会儿后穴周围的皱褶，用食指就着润滑缓缓刺入。

　　安抚地亲吻落在Charles颤动的眼睫，Eric忍耐着不住发酵的欲望询问，“还可以接受吗？”

　　“嗯。”Charles胡乱的应了声，蓝眼睛透出迷蒙的水汽，扭过头和爱人接吻。Eric于是把插入的手指慢慢增加到三根，开始小幅度抠挖着内壁。

　　阵阵瘙痒从后穴传递上来，Charle扭着腰，咬着Eric的肩膀含糊不清的要求，“进来，进来Eric。”

　　“那你可别说受不了。”Eric笑着抽出手指，扶着柱身缓缓挺入。但显然Charles还是心急了，后穴还没开拓彻底，才吃进一半就嚷嚷着太胀了。Eric选择用吻把他的抗议堵住，手指揉搓着爱人红艳发肿的乳尖，等对方放松下来才慢慢的继续挺入。

　　等完全进入时两个人都叹了一口长气，Charles奖励地亲了亲Eric的鼻尖，适应了一会后扭了扭腰，咬了口对方的下巴。Eric知道这意味着什么，他握紧了爱人的腿弯开始戳弄，用力的亲吻Charles的嘴唇。

　　这时的他显得更有攻击性，面对Charles时而喊慢时而喊快的娇嗔一概用吻封缄。Charles只能喘息着摆动胯部迎合他抽插的频率，双手不客气的揪紧对方的头发。

　　Eric很快就找到了那一处凸起，听着Charles突然变了调的喘息重重的撞击那一点，却又在对方溢出哭腔时放慢了速度。“Eric，唔。”Charles不满的弓身咬住Eric的肩膀，愤愤的磨牙，“呜嗯，别闹，唔，给我。”

　　“遵命。”Eric亲了亲Charles汗湿发烫的脸颊，大开大合的操弄，直捣花心的同时每次都狠狠地擦过那一点。一阵阵的快意占据了Charles的大脑，他仰头索要绵长的亲吻，自己撸上早已半硬的柱身搓弄，没几下白灼就打湿了Eric的小腹。

　　高潮时后穴生理性收缩，软嫩湿热的内壁绞紧了Eric的性器，他低吼着释放，放松了身体虚压在Charles身上，在爱人的耳边喘息。

　　Charles侧过头和他接吻，迷迷糊糊的感觉对方埋在自己身体里的性器又开始涨大，软绵绵地一掌糊到Eric脸上，“好累，我想睡了，明天还有课呢。”

　　“我这才一次。”Eric磨蹭着爱人的腰部，“你明天的课八点才上，我还能再来两次。我也不介意你中途休息一下。”

　　“你是指被你艹晕再折腾醒？”早摸清爱人套路的Charles一点也不买账。

　　Eric也不搭话，笑着又开始了动作，再次陷入甜腻欲望的Charles咬着下唇笑骂，“去你的，Eric。”

　　热气弥漫在这间房子。


End file.
